


Attack on Titan: Attack on Government

by DerpTitans



Category: aot
Genre: Trying to do different ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpTitans/pseuds/DerpTitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fanfic. My idea is to start off from the ending of chapter 59. Probably won't do so good. Will read comments. Treys to stay close to characteristics from manga.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Attack on Titan: Attack on Government

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. My idea is to start off from the ending of chapter 59. Probably won't do so good. Will read comments. Treys to stay close to characteristics from manga.

"It's time for us to be the aggressors."  
"Armin have any strategic advice?" Asked Captain Levi, gritting his teeth together.  
"No, not in the current case. Now with these events I can say, humans are smarter than titans. So they'll see through my plans. I don't have any tricks up my sleeve."  
"Ok, well Armin and others, contribute to my ideas." They devised a plan to take back Historian Reiss and Eren Jeager.  
Mikasa and Levi sneaked in, although it was peculiar for there being no guards. Sasha and Connie sneaked behind in case of ambush to cover them. Mikasa, wasn't scared to kill someone for this sake, just like when her parents were murdered. Sasha kept her gun low, as so did Connie. They kept a steady pace walking in a wide empty room. Though, suddenly, Sasha stopped dead in her tracks. Connie turned to her, with a questioned look.  
"I... feel steps... and hear them." She stumbled and said too slow for Connie's comfort. Suddenly Sasha ran to the wall and fell to her knees. She cocked her head towards Connie, "it's running now."  
"What is it already!" Said an impatient and scared Connie.  
"A........" She trailed off and suddenly held her head towards her knees. Then Connie heard it a crashing sound. Like a giant running. But wait. A giant? As in a titan?  
"No! Damn, why now. No, it doesn't help to sulk, where's Levi and Mikasa!" He yelled face palming. Then he stood upwards and Sasha followed him slowly.  
The sounds getting closer. Connie had to tell the captain! He started to run towards where he has seen the duo the big door blocking him from them. Sasha reached her head to Connie and tried to stop him, to no prevail. He was gone. Sasha shuddered. Without maneuvering gear it useless. Sasha thought. Those distinct steps those traumatizing ones, the steps of death.  
A titan was here. Not was, but coming.  
It was a weird relief Sasha had for no more fighting titans though humans can take her life just as easily. But now this relief, was ruined and this fear, coming back.  
Levi was leading the duo. Mikasa following about a meter away. This time she had her gun up. She would strike if it came to it. Then a scared and confused Connie came running into the hallway. He looked traumatized. When Levi saw him instead of taking on his fear, he calmly said, "what's wrong Connie."  
Connie put his hands on his knees and panted. The only thing he could come to saying was loud and clear. "THERES A TITAN!!" All Levi could think to say is "and where's Sasha?"  
His face was shocked and he started to be mad at himself for leaving her behind. How scared she must be.  
Levi simply said, "we must regroup at once." So that's what they did. They all ran back to Sasha. Should they exit or not. For this was their time to be the aggressor. But he decided at once to go outside and see how Armin and Jean were. Since they didn't have contact with them. As they exited the building creeping away. They saw what was going on. A titan was attacking Armin and Jean. Armin was knocked out and had a wound on his arm. Jean was holding Armin pointing his shotgun at the titan. Although the titan didn't move. It was as if time was frozen. Mikasa ran in on instinct. Jumping in front of Armin with Jean. "I got him, you need to find a way to kill the titan." Mikasa obeyed the orders. She pointed her shotgun at the eyes and Connie back near Levi, aimed at the eyes with her. At the same time they blinded the titan without even communicating. Then she jumped to the back where the nape was exposed. Except instead the titan simply disappeared behind a mist. The titan then appeared again out of nowhere.  
Levi suddenly charged in, "damn brat acting on her own again." He just snickered. Except he noticed this titan was different.


End file.
